


A Leprechaun's Trail

by celticheart72



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Mad Sweeney. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "I never thought I'd be so lucky, especially not in this lifetime." and "Are you going to kiss me or keep staring?"
> 
> WARNINGS: rough kiss, allusion to sex

It never failed. They always came into your bar. Drank your beer. Broke your shit.

This one though. He was too handsome for his own good.

He had to be at least 6’5” with muscles to go with his towering height. A head full of red hair cut in a mohawk that looked pretty good on him and a beard to boot. Under his denim jacket was a white wifebeater and suspenders of all things.

All in all, he was mouth-watering and certainly inspired wicked thoughts.

And just like that, you thought, a fight broke out and he was in the middle of it. Though oddly enough it seemed for every blow he landed several more missed him and he came out of the fight without a scratch. Ultimately, it took the sound of you cocking your shotgun to get most of the riff raff to calm down.

Mohawk winked at you and set his mug up on the bar for a refill. Somehow, he’d made it through that fight without dropping or breaking it.

You poured the beer he was drinking and set it in front of him. “You must have the luck of the Irish to come out of that fight without a scratch considering the damage you just did to my bar.”

Mohawk grinned. “This is your place then, lass?”

“Yes.”

He lifted his hand and a gold coin appeared in between his thumb and forefinger which he set on the bar top. Several more appeared in his fingers out of thin air and he set them down as well. “For the damage. I’m Sweeney by the way.”

Something made you reach out a hand and touch one specific coin as you told Sweeney your name. Smiling you lifted the coin to study it closer. As you turned it over in your hand one of the riff raff Sweeney had been fighting with broke a stool over his head which scratched up his face.

You however, despite being within inches of the shattering wood, were left completely and utterly unscathed.

Luck of the Irish indeed. You believed in the fae and you were pretty sure you knew then what Sweeney was. The make up of the gold coins was a dead giveaway to any one paying attention that knew the folklore.

Poor Sweeney wasn’t fairing so well at that point. He had a black eye and a cut on his cheek to go with the scratches from the broken stool.

This time you fired the shotgun into the air capturing the attention of the entire bar. “Everybody out!!”

There were grumbles and grunts but slowly everyone filed out. Everyone that is except for Sweeney.

You held up the coin and lifted an eyebrow.

The look on Sweeney’s face fell and he opened his hand. “Wrong coin lass, that one’s my lucky coin. Let’s have it back now.”

Snatching it back you held it tight to your chest. "I never thought I'd be so lucky, especially not in this lifetime. Let me guess, you’re a leprechaun?"

His eyes narrowed and he tried to snatch at your hand, but you were faster than him.

“I tell you what. I’ll give you this coin back for a kiss.” You knew better than to keep something belonging to the fae. That didn’t mean you couldn’t bargain a trade for it.

“You’re trading a fucking kiss for a leprechaun’s lucky coin? And they call me mad.” He shook his head and glared at you.

Smirking you leaned over the bar. "Are you going to kiss me or keep staring?"

“Daft fucking cunt.” He grabbed you roughly by the sides of your face and pulled you into his lips.

The kiss was rough and erotic at the same time. His tongue slipped into your mouth and tangled with yours. You couldn’t help it, the kiss prompted a moan and that just made him deepen it. By the time he finally pulled back from your lips you were wet and aching and regretting trading the coin just for a kiss but a promise was a promise.

You licked your lips and sighed as you looked at the coin but held it out to him.

He seemed surprised but didn’t hesitate to take it from you. His eyes held a wicked glint as he put the coin in his pocket then vaulted over the bar top. You squeaked when he grabbed you by the hips and set you up on the bar positioning himself between your thighs as he did so.

Sweeney’s thumb traced over your bottom lip and the corner of his lip twitched up as he watched your reaction to him. “Think you can moan like that again for me, lass?”


	2. Long Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in movies.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut, finger sucking, sex in a car

Sweeney had been driving for hours without a break and barely saying a word. You were so tired of sitting in the cramped space of the car, even though it had a fairly roomy interior. There was still so much further to go before it was even night and time to find a motel.

Sighing, you scooted down in your seat a little and stretched your legs out. When you removed your boots and socks then lifted your feet up onto the dash Sweeney’s eyes roamed over your bare skin to the middle of your thighs.

“What’re you doing there, lass?”

“Trying to get more comfortable. We’ve been stuck in this car for hours.” You looked very pointedly at his long muscular legs. “You have legs like tree trunks, don’t you at least need to stretch them?”

The smirk he turned on you and the way he shifted his hips suggested he was considering something other than getting out of the car and walking around for a bit. “Well now, what might you be offering?”

You started to scold him. To protest that he had the wrong idea. Then cut yourself short.

Did he?

Swallowing hard you looked over to his lap, then up at his face. That damn sexy grin was bound to drive you crazy.

It was certainly doing things to your insides, making your core clench and your nipples tingle behind the fabric of your bra.

“Pull over,” you whispered to him and reached under your skirt to shimmy your panties down.

You were wet. Just from one damn grin from the mischievous Leprechaun. Soaking really. Your pussy tingled and you shifted your hips trying to create a little of your own friction.

Sweeney’s eyes darted between what he could see of your skin and the road.

When your fingers snaked under the fabric of your skirt to rub over your clit, drawing a soft moan from your lips, he finally pulled the car over.

Snatching your hand before you could stimulate yourself again, he pulled it from under your skirt and lifted your fingers to his mouth. After sucking your arousal from them he kissed the inside of your wrist. “Impatient lass, aren’t you?”

You bit your bottom lip as he stared at you, as if he were trying to decide exactly what he wanted to do. It was driving you crazy and you reached out to unbutton his pants. The zipper was halfway down when you slipped a hand inside to cup his already hard and weeping cock. His larger one clapped over yours and stilled your motion.

Those hazel eyes of his held yours, and you started to feel a little giddy the longer you stared at him. Your skin flushed and you felt a tingling run over your body that finally settled in your core.

“Fuck me, Sweeney. Hard. Right now.”

“Demanding too?” He studied you seriously for a few seconds before speaking again. “Lass, hasn’t anyone told you the danger of being fucked by a Leprechaun?”

“You’ll ruin me for mortal men.” You didn’t care if the mythology was true or not. “I don’t care.”

By his own admission, Sweeney wasn’t exactly a textbook Leprechaun.

He lifted you into the air once he got his pants down far enough to free his cock and settled you over his lap. His hands tangled in your hair, pulling your mouth to his. When his tongue slid over yours at the same time his cock slid easily inside you, you whimpered at the feeling of being stretched and filled completely. Sweeney’s mouth moved from yours over your jawline and settled into the soft part of your neck where he used his teeth to nip your skin while he thrust his hips slowly.

For as large as the car’s bench seat was, trying to roll your own hips wasn’t easy. You kept hitting the steering wheel. Sweeney got his feet planted on the floorboards and after that his thrusts were hard and sharp, each one making you cry out and beg for more.

Your head fell back on a long moan as your body started to shudder around him.

“Ah FUCK!” Sweeney shouted when his own orgasm followed yours.

His grip on your hips was bound to leave bruises, but you just didn’t care. You realized then you had been pulling on his hair and his mohawk was completely askew. As you relaxed your grip on him, his relaxed as well and both of you stilled while the last of your mutual pleasure washed through your bodies.

You looked down to find his hazel eyes staring at you, that sexy grin still in place. “Car sex looks so much easier in movies.”

Sweeney laughed lightly. “Aye, that it does.”

After lifting yourself off him, each of you straightened yourselves out so you could get back on the road. Once the car was moving again neither of you mentioned the fact that you were both looking forward to the freedom of a bed later that evening. The matching grins on your faces said it for you.


	3. We're Going To Cairo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sweeney level cussing
> 
> For the prompt “Why do I get the feeling that you’re about to tell me something I really don’t want to hear?” “...Experience?”

When Sweeney walks into the diner you’re marrying ketchups together at the empty side counter. The look on his face prompts you to set everything down and press your hands flat into the laminate.

Once he’s standing in front of you, he leans over to surprise you with a kiss leaving your lips tingly when he stands back up. Of course, all that does is leave you even more suspicious than you already are.

Narrowing your eyes, you fold your arms over your chest, “Why do I get the feeling that you’re about to tell me something I really don’t want to hear?”

“...Experience?” He shrugs his broad shoulders and tries for a smile, “Fucking hell lass, don’t look at me like that!”

You just glare at him while he drums his fingers on the counter.

“Fuuuuck!” Sweeney whines and paces toward the door then back to you, “We have to go to Cairo.”

“Egypt?!” The word comes out in a squeak prompting Sweeney’s brows to wing to his hairline.

“No, lass. Illi-fucking-nois.”

“Wait, there’s a Cairo in Illinois?”

“Apparently.”

“What exactly is in Cairo, Illinois?”

“A funeral home.”

Your chin drops to your chest and your eyes widen as you look up at Sweeney under your lashes, “Do I even want to know why we have to go there?”

“Probably not,” he huffs, the annoyance clear in his tone. “Do we have to do the twenty god damned fucking questions right now?”

“It’s either now or in the car.”

Sweeney’s eyes roll so far back into his head you worry he might hurt himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt subtle kindnesses for rhyatt-deauxtreve from Tumblr. This was originally posted over there and since I' have left that site I'm am moving here.
> 
> Warnings: Sweeney's language of course

Sweeney stomped into your apartment, fully intent on venting his frustration to you regarding his declining luck and charm.

“What the fuck?” He muttered to himself when he realized the lights were out except for the TV.

He stopped short when he caught sight of you curled up on the couch, your hands curled under your chin.

When you shivered and pushed your feet further under the cushion, he shook his head. “Daft fucking cunt, she is.”

You wiggled, and the shivering stopped as the heavy blanket from your bed laid over you. He sat heavily in the chair to your side with the remote in hand, flicking through channels and grumbling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff request from Woon that was originally posted on Tumblr. I've left that site and am moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

“What the fuck are you crying for, lass?” Sweeney groused when he stomped into the apartment amid your mostly quiet sobs.

You knew it was just his way of asking what was wrong. He wasn’t really mean natured, just gruff. Even so, his words prompted you to sob harder and you couldn’t answer him.

He huffed, turned to put his beer in the fridge then carried one over to the couch where he sat down heavily next to you.

“Do I need to hurt someone?”

When you tried to respond your breath caught in your throat and only a squeak answered, so you shook your head instead.

Sweeney nodded and opened his arms for you, letting you cuddle him and cry into his shirt while he kept his usual complaining to a bare minimum.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
